Statue Mario
.]] '''Statue Mario' (also known as statue[http://s3.amazonaws.com/szmanuals/dcd9a6c9d88820c86fbc08e9ab3be938 Super Mario All-Stars manual], page 34) is a derivative form of Tanooki Mario that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3. While in this form, the Mario Bros. are invulnerable to all enemies, though they are immobile. In Super Mario Bros. 3, this form resembles Kṣitigarbha, the protector of travelers and the guardian of souls, who is known as Daigan Jizō Bosatsu in Japan. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Tanooki Mario can become Statue Mario by holding Paddown and pressing B at the same time. As a statue, Tanooki Mario cannot move, but he cannot be hurt either, and if he uses this ability in the air, he can defeat many enemies, instantly destroying all Goombas and enemies with throwable shells (like Koopa Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, and Spinies). The statue can also stomp previously unstompable enemies like Piranha Plants, Piranhacus Giganticuses, Venus Fire Traps, Spiny Eggs, Thwomps, Podoboos, Firesnakes, and Chain Chomps. The Statue form is also the only way to destroy Roto-discs and Rocket Engine flames. Statue Mario sinks rapidly underwater, and can even oppose some pipes' upward currents. This allows Mario to stomp Lava Lotuses, Bloobers and fish enemies underwater. Boss Bass is the only fish that Mario cannot stomp on, and the only enemy that can defeat him in that form by eating him. In Super Mario All-Stars, tornadoes can turn Statue Mario back into Tanooki Mario on contact. He can still turn into the statue while in the tornado, but it does not free him nor have any desirable effect. Statue Mario also automatically reverts to Tanooki form after five seconds. In the NES version's ending, a Koopa Troopa can be seen comically praying before Statue Mario as if he was a religious idol. Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 adds new utilities to this form: it can reveal Vanishing Blocks and break Gray Brick Blocks. Additionally, Luigi's Statue form is taller, matching his normal height, rather than Mario's in this version. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' In Super Mario 3D Land, due to the absence of Raccoon Mario and the Tanooki Suit, Statue Mario or Luigi can only be used with a Statue Leaf, which replaces the Super Leaf in the Special Worlds' levels. Mario's Statue form now wears a red scarf and depicts Tanooki Mario raising his right hand; Luigi's Statue form instead wears a green scarf while showing Kitsune Luigi raising his left hand. In this game, Mario cannot transform on the ground, as the statue transformation replaces the Ground Pound. The longer L or R is held, the longer the brothers stay in Statue form. When Statue Mario shakes in about twelve seconds after landing, he reverts to Tanooki form. The Statue form protects the brothers from most hazards within levels, except for lava, pits, poison, or the Time Limit running out. Almost all enemies (which ignore the Mario Bros. in Statue form) can be taken out with a statue stomp, and obstacles are destroyed or stopped if they run into them. ''Super Mario 3D World'' In Super Mario 3D World, despite Tanooki Mario's reappearance, neither Statue Mario nor the Statue Leaf return. But, if Mario uses a Lucky Bell to turn into Cat Mario, he can transform into Lucky Cat Mario, which functions similarly to Statue Mario, though Mario is invincible (rather than ignored and invulnerable) and earns coins while falling in that form. ''Super Mario Maker'' series A costume takes the form of Statue Mario in Super Mario Maker. Mario can wear this costume once he collects its respective Mystery Mushroom. The Statue Mario costume can be unlocked by clearing the Secrets of Statue Mario Event Course, released on March 3, 2016. Mario does not take the form of the statue himself, but carries it instead. Additionally, in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS and Super Mario Maker 2, knocking on a Warp Door in the Super Mario Bros. 3 theme may cause Weird Mario to appear in this form. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' In Super Mario Odyssey, when Mario captures a Jizo, it looks like Statue Mario. Unlike in prior games, he can move while using one, letting him line up with other Jizo statues (for a Power Moon), collect additional Coins or Hearts from glowing spots, weigh down P-Switches, and break certain cracked blocks. Uncaptured Jizos also resemble the original appearance of Statue Mario in Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Mario Kart 8''/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Tanooki Mario's anti-gravity-specific trick is briefly transforming into this form before turning back. ''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' This form returns in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition as an unlockable form. Statue Mario, who is Light/Fire-attributed, is gained after ★World 1 is cleared; his skill "Statue Shine" changes all orbs into Light Orbs and Heart Orbs, and his leader skill, aptly named "Mario's Luck", raises the team's attack power by 3x, as long as their HP is 50% or more of the total. Statue Luigi, who is a Light/Wood character, is unlocked after beating ★World 2; his "Statue Flash" skill turns Heart Orbs into Light Orbs, and his leader skill "Luigi's Luck" increases the team's attack power by 3.5x after attacking with 4 or more attributes at once. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Statue Mario appears in Super Mario-Kun. Instead of using a Tanooki Suit, Mario and Luigi are turned into stone by a sphinx-like creature with a Thwomp for a face. However, only Mario resembles the Super Mario Bros. 3 statue, and unlike in the games, Mario can move and even fight his enemies as a statue. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Statue Mario appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a trophy exclusive to the 3DS version of the game. Trophy Descriptions *NA: "Statue Mario is invincible and will be ignored by his enemies. If he transforms in midair, he'll do a nice Thwomp impression but he can't move! Well, unless a moving platform carries him into unlucky enemies. Give it a try in Super Mario 3D Land!" *EU: "Statue Mario's not just invincible - he's invisible to enemies. If Mario turns into Statue Mario in mid-air, he'll slam down and be stuck to the spot. Moving platforms will still carry him, though, and he'll knock down anyone in his way. Try it next time you play Super Mario 3D Land!" Trivia *In Super Mario Bros. 3, this form resembles Kṣitigarbha, the protector of travelers and the guardian of souls, who is known as "Daigan Jizō Bosatsu" in Japan. *According to the comic book story "Tanooki Suits Me", the statue transformation is triggered by pressing a button on the front of the Tanooki Suit, and to change back, one has to simply wish to be human again. *The effect of the Stone Cap in Paper Mario is similar to Statue Mario, as it also transforms Mario into an invincible, yet immobile stone statue. *While the form itself doesn't appear in the game, in the final levels of New Super Mario Bros. 2, the Koopalings show up and try to turn Mario/Luigi into stone with a blinding light from the Koopa Clown Car. Unlike the proper statue form, this state is involuntary and serves as a hindrance, which Mario/Luigi must avoid by hiding behind walls in the background. If they are turned to stone, the player must mash the buttons to revert to normal. References Category:Mario transformation Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes